


子許Who有

by BemeBeme



Series: Lunatic [8]
Category: watine, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme
Series: Lunatic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Tine無端把自己嫁了。  
差點收不到婚禮的訂金和證婚律師費的起因，源於Phukong和Mil要結婚，這有了Tine誤以為Sarawat要和別人結婚的一齣鬧劇。

雖然說Tine聰明了不少，但也是栽在Wat的手中，Wat本來沒想到能一追到手，直接跳過追求和婚禮就簽紙結婚，可他還是怕Tine會反悔，於是快刀斬亂麻。

結婚一年多來，身邊朋友都成家立室，BossPear和FongEarn都熬出頭結婚了。  
WatTine看到朋友一雙雙一對對，總是有些欠缺。

直到有一天，Tine聚會中喝多了，當眾對Wat就說：「我哋生一個！」  
Wat看出Tine是裝醉說出這個不會成真的念頭，Wat沒有迴避：  
「好啊，你揀，呢個家我要照顧你定另一個人。」

「邊個話我要你照顧？我無照顧你咩？呢一個家要多一個人，我無用生唔出，都要領養一個返嚟！」

Wat一言不發就走出餐廳，Tine被Fong帶回家，Wat在Boss餐廳打烊時被發現在後門，再被Boss拎回家。

兩個家都有一個共同點——  
有幼童或者是嬰兒。

Tine本來裝醉變真醉，睡了沒多久就被嬰孩的哭聲吵醒，平日被Wat閒來無事弄樂器的聲音鬧醒，還可以跟他抱怨，但現在無法跟嬰孩討個公道(撒嬌)！

有耳聞Earn因為照看孩子差點崩潰，Fong要把工作排開回家接棒，Pear的情況也差不多，兩個已為人母的女生不時會約出來見面、聊天抒壓。

平時看到孩子們在聚會上都很乖巧，偶然吃到不愛吃的才會哭。真的沒想過嬰孩連吃喝拉撤睡都可能哭得亂七八糟，比起Wat要抓奶，孩子更煩人。

畢竟Wat說出口，Tine就給抓，比孩子來得更有默契。

另一邊的Wat醒來就陪龍鳳胎吃早飯，父母美其名要孩子「秀色可餐」，他們最喜歡帥叔叔Wat。Wat除了對著Tine臉上有點表情，其餘時間都是木訥無比，在孩子眼中就是「黑臉」，對著Wat時是會快口吃飯、再看看甚少注視他們的Wat叔叔。

因為Wat想報答昨夜打擾BossPear，所以主動接下了和孩子陪玩的工作，讓他們夫妻可以出門輕鬆片刻。

Wat忙一天後發現，比起Tine生活習慣，孩子果然更煩人。

他們經歷了各自湊B的日程，兩個一天沒有見面的人，就在家門打開時『你眼望我眼』，他們見面的時候第一句話是：

「唔養喇！」  
「可以養⋯⋯」

他們相視而笑。

「Tine我想養你多D～」  
「Wat我都想養你咋～」

好了，去床上當個乖寶寶，哄好睡滿～


	2. Chapter 2

(一)

Tine無端把自己嫁了、差點收不到婚禮的訂金和證婚律師費的起因，源於Phukong和Mil要結婚，Sarawat出謀獻策下有了Tine誤以為Sarawat要和別人結婚的一齣鬧劇。

雖然說Tine聰明了不少，但也是栽在Wat的手中，Wat本來不敢想一追到手的想法，直接跳過追求和婚禮就簽紙結婚，怕Tine反悔快刀斬亂麻。

結婚一年多來，身邊朋友都成家立室，BossPear和FongEarn都熬出頭結婚了。

WatTine身邊他們雙方的好友，看到朋友們一雙雙一對對，總是有些欠缺。

直到有一天，Tine聚會中喝多了，當眾和Wat就：「我地生一個！」

Wat看出Tine是裝醉說出這個不會成真的念頭，Wat沒有回避：

「好啊，你揀，呢個家我要照顧你定另一個人。」

「邊個話我要你照顧、我無照顧你咩？

呢一個家要多一個人，我無用生唔出，都要領養一個返嚟！」

Boss和Fong交換一個眼神，Fong搶在Watine想爭吵前說出一個提議：

「不如咁，你地幫我同Boss照顧兩日小朋友，反正你地都湊過小朋友，試完再決定？」

Boss眼神閃縮補一句：「你哋屋企夠大放晒三個細路。」

補充一下，BossPear有龍鳳胎，FongEarn有一個男生，在學前就為孩子們設成情局，三個孩子感情很好，但誰以後屬於誰都不知道。

「好啊，我湊得掂！」Watine當晚就把三個孩子都帶回家，維持一向的黑白臉角色，(小)白臉Tine負責和孩子玩得開心，黑臉Wat負責Tine和孩子背後的一切。

「Tine，你帶First同Fluke入嚟，除埋衫先。」

結果Wat看到，兩個裸體的小男生，和一個半裸的男人，浴室放好水，可以就地正法～

「我要泡泡/抱抱～～～～～～～」

Tine抱歉望向翻起白眼的Wat，去「幫」兩個孩子洗澡，Tine先幫兩個孩子洗完澡後，把孩子推向Wat抹乾身再清洗澡間。

Wat早早把衣物整理好，另外一個小女生的洗澡工作交給Pam來處理，Pam在他們家附近醫院工作，間中沒有宿舍可以住就會到來打擾Watine。

「你地搞唔搞得掂？」

「唉⋯⋯Tine想試下咪試下囉...搞唔掂都唔緊要，有親生父母可以搞返掂。」

Wat的如意算盤必定打響，問題只是Tine什麼時候求救，他才不失Tine尊嚴地祭出恩賜。

Pam見Wat還有心情去想Tine的尊嚴，冷不防提出一個嚴肅的問題：

「Tine想領養，你點諗？」

Wat把小女孩的東西收好放手時才回答：

「我覺得有Tine就得，唔知佢基於壓力定羨慕，我只係想佢開心。」

「Wat，你要好好同Tine傾下，我聽日要返夜，唔該預埋我食晏～」

Pam不想強人所難，反正她不會參與他們的決定，把思考的時間留給他們更好。

睡眼惺忪的小女孩在Wat的懷內和Pam：

「晚安Pam姨姨～」

「唔係見你可愛我真係...晚安Honey～」

嗯⋯⋯Boss的品味就是這樣，喜歡喝AppleHoney，就把女兒喚作Honey。

Honey的可愛確實稱得上這個名字，但Wat不知道他們可不可以負上或者配上「爸爸/父親」這個名字。

那個名份太沉重了，他沒有信心分出對Tine一樣多的愛給孩子，孩子到來這個家確實會有好的未來嗎？

Wat沒有和當時機關算盡把Tine納入懷裡的把握。

「好喇你地快啲去瞓覺～」Tine一句把Pam和孩子都趕去睡覺，不知Wat愣在門邊的理由，心虛著Wat會找他討論晚飯時的事情，Tine做好心理準備今晚在浴室的「教育」少不了。

豈料屁孩不從人願，Honey的撒嬌和男孩們的期待瞬間把Watine上升的荷爾蒙濃度急凍。

「Tine叔叔要聽故事/Wat叔叔我要聽結他～」

「唔得，快啲瞓。」

Wat很快拒絕，因為這是為Tine一人專屬的睡眠套餐，孩子也不能讓他妥協。

Tine又耐著心思再哄孩子：

「早啲瞓～聽日帶你地去玩～」

「嗯⋯⋯想Wat/Tine叔叔陪我瞓覺。」

結果等到他們雙雙差點把用不太著的精子冷凍、Wat想單純洗澡，Tine想和Wat沖涼再續未完之事都不行，直接睡到第二天中午。

有生理時鐘的孩子們早起吵不醒Wattine就去找Pam，結果是Pam起床把一屋人早餐顧好。

當Pam走進Watine的房間看到的只是兩個睡到失去形象的前愛情想像對象，幸好這次是一兩天的養孩日程。

若然是真的領養，那孩子注定是無父勝有父，在只有對方的愛侶心中，孩子是最不重要的存在。

起床後Tine先打理好自己出去和Pam說聲抱歉：

「唔好意思Pam，我地真係起唔到身，尋晚同佢地沖完涼好似打完仗咁...」

Pam打趣說道：

「唔係打其他嘢起唔切身就得～不過如果真係要領養，睇嚟你地身心都未ready。」

Pam有傳信息問PearEarn為什麼他們的孩子會在Watine家中，早就知道這兩個人有點家事要處理，Wat忍到今早都未把Tine「就地正法」真是難得。

「我唔知咁短時間我都頂唔順，原來養細路咁難...Wat啊我開下玩笑咋，麻煩到你唔好意思。」

Tine在Pam面前可以暢所欲言，但恰巧Wat整理完畢走出來，Tine變得小心翼翼去解釋。

「Tine，你諗咗呢件事幾耐。」

聽到Wat的口氣淡然，絕對是在發脾氣，Pam倒吸一口涼氣，更何況是Tine。

「都唔係好耐⋯⋯P’Type有諗要領養同我傾過，其實Phukong都有諗過，係P’Mil反對。」

幸好孩子在看卡通片，不然真是在孩子面前上演一齣「法庭審犯」的戲碼，Pam在一旁安靜食早餐不敢搭嘴。

「你想唔想？」

Wat沒有給Tine逃出生天的機會，Tine決定放膽一次。

「本來覺得可以領養，而家知道心有餘力不足唔敢諗。」

「Tine，你覺得你做唔做到爸爸？」

Wat沒有給Tine逃避現實的機會，Tine決定勇敢一次。

「咁同佢玩、幫佢準備返學嘅嘢，煮青咖哩飯，其實同照顧你一樣，我應該做到。」

「Tine，我同你一齊係情趣同遷就，但係照顧小朋友係只有付出、無回報。

有咗小朋友之後，要佔用你俾我嘅關注同時間，我之後要點配合你？」

Wat沒有給Tine逃之夭夭的機會，Tine必須放棄一次。

「我以後唔諗㗎喇⋯⋯唔好嬲，今次係我唔同你商量就亂講嘢，對唔住。」

Wat見成功熄滅Tine的念頭就放下苦臉愁思，打算把晾在一旁的Pam請走：

「Pam你再休息一下先返工，我同Tine會帶小朋友出去。」

「你地唔好鬧交，啲小朋友會感覺到，知唔知？」

Pam像媽媽一樣操心確實讓Watine暫時鬆一口氣，Tine多口開玩笑：

「得喇～你幾時搵男朋友生返個嚟擔心吓？」

Pam誕生極品笑話，令二人虎軀一震：

「幫你地做代母嘅話我會諗下嘅～」

「Shia/Baa！」

二人送走這個家唯一女性荷爾蒙產生者，Wat也不願逼迫Tine延續剛才的話題：

「Tine，咁一陣你諗住帶佢哋去邊？」

「一陣你搵Phukong同FirstFluke去踢波，我帶Honey去搵P’Type。」

「我想同你一齊多過其他人⋯⋯」

Tine簡而精決定今天的活動，讓Wat無權反駁，但他確實不想在假日要減少和Tine相對的時光。

「咁一係約佢地去大學，假期無乜人又可以踢下波，我地又可以返去行下。」

「嗯...」Wat的反應比剛才的提議好一點，Tine一直都知道Wat這個大小孩不能被忽略，沒有想到如此離不開他。

生命中只有彼此固然很好，但多一兩個有緣人在生命中出現，之後形單影隻也有人依靠。

一個人渡過的時間，太過漫長恐怖，不該是他們這種怕孤獨的人應該經歷的。

養愛防老，多一個人的愛可以讓失去一份愛的人繼續活下去，Wattine都是有愛才能活下來的人。

* * *

Wat視角

趁Tine技癢下場踢球時，Wat就跟場邊的Type和自家弟弟套話。

「P’Type，阿爸阿媽想要孫？」

昨晚Type不克前來，從Man口中得知鬧劇過程，早就準備好會被弟夫提問的內容。

「唔係，只係我同Tine傾過，我想要小朋友啫。」

Type享有溫和待遇是因為他是Tine的哥哥，但Phukong就不是同一套說法：

「咁Phukong你又發咩神經想要細路？唔係係屋企講過唔會有領養呢件事咩！」

「P你鬧我做咩！我都只係想畀P’Mil一個完整家庭啫⋯⋯」

Phukong平日最沒有脾氣，被罵也不會反駁，Type明白Phukong的想法，決定為Phukong向Wat討個說法。

「Wat你鬧Phukong做咩？你唔係咁樣過鬧Tine啊嘛！」

Wat說出一句看似沒有什麼特別含意的話：

「我就話一直對Tine好，但萬一養咗小朋友之後，同佢想法有落差，我唔想佢唔開心。」

Type沒想到Phukong很緊張的說：

「你投射咗自己⋯⋯其實阿爸阿媽當年只係一時意氣先話你令佢地失望，唉你唔諗下佢鬧得我仲勁...

P’Wat 你要 Move on，佢地知道我地搵到另一半已經釋懷咗，唔好自Loop舊事重提。」

Type意識到Wat並不是不想領養，而是有自己過不去的坎，作為Tine的家屬要盡一份力去開解他——

「我父母對我地兩兄弟都搵男人都係嬲嬲地，但係佢地最嬲嘅係親戚亂講我地因為生唔到先搵男人、又會諗我地有冇結婚都會同好多唔同同性發生關係。

佢地聽得多就開始畀壓力我，話我比Tine嘅個性穩重，叫我考慮下領養小朋友，有孫就唔洗畀親戚講閒話。」

「咁Tine知唔知？」

幸好Sarawat在其他事上的聰明，不及對Tine的用心，輕易就轉移他的關注。

「我地盡量唔畀佢知，但佢可以都感受到壓力，總之保護你地係我地屋企嘅共識。」

Type控場有一手，不是只有Man不幸被食住，而是所有人都會乖乖聽話。

Wat在深思不久後就想通了，既然兩邊的人都徵得長輩同意，就可以有下一步的行動了。

「撇除屋企有壓力，如果真係想領養小朋友，我有門路。」

「好啊／唔早啲講！」Phukong爭取機會再次說話，怕突然出聲又被Wat抓住去罵。有Wat作為後盾可以更容易攻破家人關口，他們想像和真實情況是有很大的分別。

「前題係，一齊去上堂學點樣照顧小朋友，我同Tine尋晚到今朝都手忙腳亂，點樣照顧小朋友完全無頭緒。」

Wat知道有他們的支持就必須互相扶持，這條路大家都不會輕易放棄，給自己和新的家人一個好環境極其重要。

「P’點解你會有門路嘅？」

Phukong再次勾起Wat心中第三個陰影：

「我哋做政治總會接觸到啲社福機構，有啲家庭因為當兵或者其他原因破碎咗，啲小朋友就無屋企...

如果Boss唔係生咗，佢都會領養，而Man呢...

好似同你提過一次但睇到P’你嘅反應佢就打消咗念頭。」

「P’ 我呢，成日都忽略我⋯⋯」Phukong對於他哥很少和他有交流這件事雖然習以為常，但還是會渴求，這是他們家的人最大的缺點，不該傳給下一代。

「P’Mil連同你成家都唔肯，你以為有小朋友會逼到佢同你結婚咩？

要領養嘅同性伴侶必須有結婚證明，你有先算喇。」

Wat雖然不常和他弟說話，但他很留意Phukong，輕易說出PhukongMil之間的問題，Type放鬆一笑，看來Wat依然看得很透，不怕二人會迷糊走下去。

* * *

Tine視角

換Wat下場，Tine和Type兩兄弟互通消息：

「P’ 你點樣氹掂Wat領養嘅事？」

「佢自己應該諗咗好耐，但因為覺得自己做唔到好爸爸，又照顧唔到你，所以就放棄咗。」

Type不想Tine想太多，所以不把剛才完整的對話交代清楚，總之有結果就是好結果。

「唉⋯⋯希望有咗小朋友，Wat嘅世界就唔剩止得我，之後多一個親人去照顧佢，有咩事得返佢我會唔放心。」

Tine會想太多不是說假的，Type是在為自己省卻麻煩，讓大家一起好好享受多一份愛的感覺。

「Tine，你真係可以負起做父母嘅責任？你唔係當家作主嘅材料，你只係諗住陪小朋友玩？會唔會被小朋友蝦返轉頭？」

Type要再次確定Tine這個小孩的心態，不兒戲亦不自欺，領養一個生命，不管是人或物，必須好好優待對方和自己，這才是懂得愛和分享愛的真諦。

「P’我仲細咩！唔會畀Wat一個人頂住屋企，我都會分擔。」

Tine不怒反笑，P’的疑惑他自己都有過這種自我懷疑，但他肯定這個家必須要有多一個人才能繼續，是為了很久之後的日子能繼續而需要加入多一位成員。

「你真係得？但我明白Wat點解之前唔敢領養，你真係確定少咗Wat嘅關心唔會唔開心？」

但Type聽到Tine的說法心裡覺得不安心，不知是眼前的景象或是想像到的未來而擔心。

「Wat唔擔心我會放多啲心機去小朋友度就得，佢唔洗擔心我，你地成日都當我係細路仔⋯⋯」

Tine心情隨窗外的景象來臨高漲，Type則相反，不管是Tine或是Type，今晚回家肯定要經驗一場家庭戰爭才能安睡。

「咁你點解唔同Wat商量就叫我陪你嚟？」

Tine駕車到社福機構，Phukong一臉興奮地等待他們到來，Type突然覺得Phukong有時被Wat和Mil罵不是沒有原因。

Tine一臉得意的樣子，準備進去做影響自己和孩子一生的決定：

「我話到事，點解唔可以決定要領養邊個小朋友？」

「P’Tine，畀P’Wat知道你偷偷地領養一定嬲死我⋯⋯」

Phukong總會在適當的時候當一下弱者，讓TypeTine兩兄弟心頭一緊，最後Tine快刀斬亂麻。

「我唔理，一齊入去喇～」

三個人夾住腦袋走進去，再夾住孩子走回去，未來屬於他們的家。

* * *

又一次來到Boss的餐廳，但今次是Boss要暫停營業，讓人可以好好處理孩子和大人的情緒。

無他，三人的伴侶聽到枕邊人說：「我去咗領養，去Boss餐廳食完再返屋企～」

所以三人風風火火殺進去差點把餐廳的客人嚇壞，幸好在餐廳的客人少且都是熟客，Boss很快就送走客人，只剩下一群伴侶聚集。

「Tine你問都唔問我就去領養？你咁快就覺得個小朋友同我哋夾到？」

Wat未曾用過兇惡的語氣質問過Tine，唯一一次看到他這個狀況，就是Wat發現Mil是Phukong男朋友的時候，但是當場都是外人，Wat就沒有發火繼續質問，唯有輕輕帶過。

所以，Tine現在是心慌且不知所措，逃避Wat的問題，只顧合理化把三個孩子同時領養的理由。

「嗰度咁啱有一個家庭嘅小朋友可以領養，我地一家人分別領養仲好喇，佢地唔洗分離。」

「咁呢個都係我地屋企嘅大事，點解唔同我一齊去！」

Mil大聲喝罵Phukong時和剛才已經感知到自家弟弟的情怯，Type戀弟情節不能發揮有限效應，因為他的Man委屈地在為他自己討個公道。

「係囉P’Type，我以為你唔鍾意就無再諗領養，我無心理準備...」

「Phukong你傻咗啊，邊個有時間照顧小朋友？我地兩個全職做嘢，而家係時間嘅問題！」

Phukong沒有想到P’Mil會如此反感，他拿不出骨氣說出『我可以做到』，EarnPear趕到來解決問題。

「唔緊要...我哋兩個可以幫你地手，唔洗擔心，反正多啲小朋友佢地無咁悶。」

「係囉，佢地年紀差唔多唔驚～」

有了Earn和Pear，Wat、Mil、Man三人都不再敢大吆大喝，只能回家秋後算賬。

Tine看看對面三人臉色，鼓起不知從身體那個部位的勇氣，說出三個孩子的名字來歷。

「P’Type嘅小朋友叫Nanon，我地嘅小朋友係Nanon嘅親細佬Marc，Phukong嘅小朋友係Ohm，係Nanon同年，Marc嘅表哥。」

三人根本聽唔入耳，Earn和Pear怕他們又再吵起來，也是在附和配合Tine，狀甚難堪。

「咁佢地最大三歲、最細歲半同Honey差唔多大，Fluke同First同嗰對兄弟一樣大。」

「嗯～以後大家都係一家人～」

Boss、Fong，Ohm(仆街/On9)看準時機把孩子推出去打招呼，畢竟也不能把孩子晾在一邊，等回家才打招呼就有僵化的功能。

見到Nanon和Ohm都和Man、Mil溫暖交流，只有Wat陰著臉，Marc怯生生的打招呼：

「* พ่อ Paul’ Wat～」

「叫我*Loong Wat。」

「Wat！」

「返屋企再講。」

然後Wat默不作聲回家把孩子哄睡，Tine如坐針氈把文件拿出來，Wat看也不看。

「Wat⋯⋯」

Tine撒嬌第一次得不到回應，Wat意料之中的強勢為Tine帶來不知所措和Wat在心底裡最後的陰霾。

「佢同Nanon嘅爸爸，係我哋嘅同事，因為揭發貪污被人尋仇，先有佢地而家嘅境況。

我本來都想領養佢地，但你搶先一步，好彩你帶埋P’Type同Phukong一齊去，佢地唔洗分離。

Tine，你有冇諗過，有一日佢地嘅屋企人下場可能係我...」

「Wat，所以要有一個人去留住我地其中一個，去記住對方，失去嘅感覺太痛，如果有個替代品留住回憶就好。」

Tine的回應，在別人聽來是很不吉利的說話，但在Wat的耳內這是他聽過Tine最美好的情話。

想太多，沒有彼此其實有其他人都沒有用，感恩是Tine有和他走到最後的心，孩子只是意外。

「我只係識去做你嘅丈夫，我唔知我會唔會做到一個好嘅爸爸，而家嘅我只可以做一個叔叔去保護佢地長大，畀佢哋爸爸心安。」

Wat心裡想算吧，順Tine的意，把孩子好好顧好，不要把他當成回報，到他能顧好自己時，再和Tine過二人世界～

這一切最大的前題是，Tine是能好好的為孩子提供一個好父親的角色，兩個人不能因為顧孩子而消磨掉感情。

沒有想到，Wat看到Tine終於有屬於「父親」深思熟慮的一面：

「Wat，你放心，你一定做得比我好。

但係Marc以後係我地嘅細路，佢叫得我做爸爸，你都係佢嘅爸爸。

佢嘅親人，我地都接埋返嚟，唔怕要佢地會唔記得佢地真實嘅家同姓。

如果你真係要佢叫你叔叔，反而會引人懷疑佢，畀機會人傷害佢。

所以你唔可以要佢叫你做 ลุง Loong，Paul Wat～」

Tine早已不是他手心上被保護得好的小孩，Tine早已在和Wat同步並肩共組家庭之後，就是強韌堅毅的男人去保護他們的家和未來。

Marc雖然是小孩，但他很敏感，睡得不好也不敢吵鬧，在門口聽著Watine的對話。

被想好好休息一下的Tine看到，推推在想東西的Wat。

Wat嘆一口氣，叫Marc過來：

「頭先我諗多嘢咗，所以講錯嘢，以後你都要乖乖地係呢度生活，知唔知道Luuk Marc～」

「知道Paul Wat、Paul Tine，Marc Rak Phwk Khun～」

有愛才能恆久忍耐，沒有愛只能死忍放開。

好好的學習和分享愛，一家一世一雙人就能好好走下去，直到永遠。

* พ่อ父親，音為Paul

* ลุง叔叔，音為Loong


End file.
